Hide and Seek
by existence555
Summary: Zoro gets caught up in an unexpectedly exciting game.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Enjoy. And I don't own One Piece.  
**

**

* * *

**"Zoro, want to play hide and seek with us?" Chopper asked, his eyes shining with anticipation.

"Ehh..." Zoro groaned. "I'd rather sleep, or work out maybe."

"Come on Zoro, it'll be fun!" Luffy insisted.

"It might be enjoyable," Robin added.

"And I'm gonna make it SUPAAA!" said Franky, striking a pose.

"Oh fine," Zoro agreed.

"Yohohoho, since you're the last one in, you have to be the one to look!" Brook laughed.

Zoro rolled his eyes and started counting, while the rest of the crew went off to hide.

"Okay, I'm coming out. You better be ready," Zoro said loudly.

"Oi, shut up marimo," Sanji yelled from the kitchen. "It's hard to concentrate on my cooking when you're so loud!"

Zoro didn't bother to reply. First, he walked to the women's quarters. There was always at least one person there.

He found nobody as he walked through Nami and Robin's room, so he wandered into the bathroom. Robin was there, looking just as gorgeous as ever.

"Oh, looks like you found me Zoro," Robin smiled. "I guess I lost."

Zoro blushed at the situation. He was always hoping for something like this to happen, him and Robin getting stuck somewhere small, where they could do whatever they wanted to…

"Is there something wrong?" Robin asked.

Zoro shook his head, jolting him out of his little fantasy. "Stupid," he thought to himself. "She's going to think you're the biggest idiot in the world."

"If you want to kiss me, then you should do it now," Robin advised.

Zoro's eyes widened. "Well she did say to, so here goes nothing..." he thought. He leaned forward and kissed her.

It was ages before either of them pulled away. "Now didn't that feel good?" Robin winked.

It was not long before they were on top of each other.

Suddenly, they heard a loud shriek.

"ROBIN!" Nami yelled. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT IN _OUR_ BATHROOM OF ALL PLACES?! GO DO THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE IF YOU HAVE TO!"

Robin apologized profusely to Nami, while Zoro just grunted and left.

Zoro found the others in their normal hiding spots; they were very predictable after all. Luffy was hiding near the kitchen, and Chopper was hiding in the sick bay with Brook. Franky had just opted not to hide, thinking that Zoro would get so lost that he would never find Franky anyway.

After that, they all went to have dinner, Luffy's face lighting up at the sight of all the meat.

As Zoro was walking into the kitchen, he felt Robin's hand on his for a lingering second.

"How about we try it on the bed next time?" she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second and last chapter. Please review! If you like it, read my other stuff too!  
**

**

* * *

**So Vivi and Kohza had decided to tie the knot. This was not helpful at all to Zoro, who had just received the invitation for the whole Straw Hat crew. Just a couple of months ago he had told Robin that he loved her and now marriage seemed to be popping up everywhere. Yes, Robin had hinted many times that she would like to do that too.

"What's that you've got there?" came Robin's voice suddenly from behind Zoro.

Zoro spun around, surprised that he had allowed her to sneak up on him yet again.

"Nothing," he responded nonchalantly. "Just an invitation to Vivi and Kohza's party."

"Really?" Robin asked. "Just a party where the hostess wears a white dress, the host wears a tuxedo, and let's think what else, maybe they get married?"

"Uh, maybe," Zoro muttered, looking down.

"Well then let's go!" Nami interrupted bossily. "We have to! Vivi's a great friend to all of us."

"Noo, not my Vivi-chan," Sanji lamented. "But she is so beautiful and young and well, MINE! NOT VIVI-CHAN!"

"Shut up love cook, you never had a chance anyway," Zoro swiftly kicked Sanji in the head.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Luffy, punching the air. "We have to leave now if we want to get there by tomorrow. See it says here on the invitation that it's tomorrow night. And I bet there will be tons of food."

"And I bet there will be more princesses," Sanji gloated happily.

"Turn the ship around Brook!" Nami called. "We have to go to Arabasta!"

Everyone dispersed to go find or in Usopp's case, make, wedding gifts.

Zoro and Robin decided to give one together, on part to make it easier for Zoro, seeing as he was already heavily in debt to Nami.

"What would they like?" mused Robin as she looked through her shared closet with Nami.

"I don't know," snapped Zoro. "I hate weddings."

"I was just trying to find a gift," Robin shot back. "You don't have to like weddings to do that idiot."

"Sorry," Zoro murmured, putting his arms around Robin. "I just feel a little pressured."

"It's not a bad thing to get married," Robin insisted. "It would be the same as now, just you know, more accepted in society."

"Because pirates are supposed to be accepted in society?" Zoro asked, comically raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up," countered Robin, kissing him.

Zoro pulled a bag out of the closet and looked inside to find new lingerie, price tag still on.

"This might do," he said.

"But I bought that for us," Robin pouted. "Oh well, it is a _wedding_. They deserve something special."

Robin quickly wrote "For Wedding Night Only!" and signed hers and Zoro's name on the bag.

The next morning they woke up to get on camels and ride to Alubarna.

The crew arrived at the palace to find it almost sparkling with decorations everywhere. There were many banners giving congratulations and pictures of the happy couple everywhere.

"Isn't it all so pretty?" Robin sighed. "I would love to have a wedding like this."

Zoro pretended not to have heard her and inwardly rolled his eyes.

"What am I going to do with this woman?" he groaned to himself.

Suddenly, they heard the shattering of glass and a rather loud fight going on.

"OH SHUT UP KOHZA!" Vivi was yelling angrily. "JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE THE LEADER OF A REBELLION AND YOU THINK YOU'RE THE COOLEST THING ON EARTH DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TALK TO YOUR SOON TO BE WIFE LIKE THIS! IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO GET MARRIED, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PROPOSE YOU IDIOT!"

"WELL I FELT LIKE I HAD TO!" Kohza fired back. "YOU AND YOUR FATHER JUST SEEMED _SO_ WORRIED ABOUT HOW IT WOULD LOOK TO THE REST OF THE WORLD! ESPECIALLY AFTER THAT TIME PELL CAUGHT US… YOU KNOW! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE A DAMN PRINCESS!"

"WELL I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID COMMENTS!" Vivi screamed. "THIS WEDDING IS OFFICIALLY OFF UNTIL KOHZA CAN START ACTING LIKE A REAL MAN!"

The two stalked off in opposite directions, still fuming.

"I never knew you had such scary friends," said Chopper, hiding behind Zoro.

"Well the princess is not usually like this," Robin comforted him. "She's generally very kind, but men are enough to infuriate any woman."

"Luffy-san!" King Cobra called. "I'm so glad you all could make it. Though now I'm really in a bad situation. Many renowned people have been invited to see a wedding. They will be very upset if it doesn't go on."

"Well if I know anything, that wedding is not going to be happening today," Nami declared. "But maybe you could save the event. Do you know anyone else who is famous and possibly engaged?"

Zoro did not like where this conversation was going at all. He could almost feel Robin grinning.

"FINE!" Zoro suddenly yelled. "IF EVERYONE IS GOING TO PUT ALL THIS PRESSURE ON ME THEN FINE!"

Everyone looked at Zoro rather confusedly while Robin giggled. This was going to be fun, she thought.

"I LOVE YOU ROBIN!" Zoro continued on, starting to turn bright red. "WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

"Yes of course Zoro," Robin accepted, still laughing. "I never knew you had such an intense wish to get married though…"

The whole crew started laughing as Zoro started cursing under his breath at his own stupidity and at that woman that he just had to have fallen in love with.

"Let's change the posters then," King Cobra smiled with relief. "I suppose the infamous Straw Hat Pirates archaeologist and swordsman are sufficiently famous for the guests. Well hopefully, they won't dare to question it."

Later that evening Zoro struggled to put on a basic black tuxedo so much that Brook, Chopper, Franky, and Usopp had to help him.

"Nervous huh, marimo?" teased Sanji.

"If I didn't think it would ruin this horrible outfit, I would kill you right now love cook," Zoro threatened.

King Cobra popped his head in and told them it was time to come out.

"Don't be nervous now kid," he told Zoro. "You could probably kill all the people out there quite easily."

"Well that is very reassuring," Zoro retorted sarcastically.

Zoro's whole outlook changed when he saw Robin come in. She was wearing the most beautiful white dress he had ever seen, and she looked happier than he had ever seen her before.

They got done with the vows quickly and kissed.

"Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all," Zoro admitted while carrying her up to one of the large suites in the palace.

"I'm always right," Robin giggled. "When are you going to learn that?"

"Oh shut up and let me kiss you," Zoro answered.

That was the picture put on the newspaper the next day, them kissing like there was nobody else around. The headline: "Some of World's Most Wanted Only Want Each Other"


End file.
